The Girls With Animal DNA
by Payton Love
Summary: Go with Sugar Baby Moto to Duel Academy. Meet her new friends, her team mates and fall in love. Even learn morea bout her hidden secret from he mother's side of the family. No flames, and a lot of ocs.
1. The exams

"Sugar, Hurry up you're going to be late, and your Aunt Sabrina is here to take you to the exams, even thought she's in them too." Dad yelled.

"Coming, I just have to do one more thing." I called trying to put my shoes on.

But I fell over. My blonde bangs fell into my face, and some of my purple and black hair fell over my shoulder. I wanted to tie it back but it was still wet from my shower and it'll look lumpy when if I was to take it down when it was dry, so I didn't want to risk it.

I made sure my rusty, red jacket was on the way I like to wear it with a bright red tee shirt under and a gray tank under that. I had my black one inch high heeled boots and my boot-cut black pants. I decide to at least but in a red head band to keep most of my hair out of my face.

"Are you okay?" My dad asked.

"I'm great, I don't feel pain today." I said.

I grabbed my duel disk that Uncle Seto made for me because I broke the last ten I had, so he had to make one that won't break from me climbing trees or falling out of them. I ran down the stairs, but I missed one and started to fall face first down the stairs but someone caught me.

I looked up to see my Dad. "Be careful, I'm not going to be around to catch you when you fall." he said.

"I know, Daddy." I said.

"Yes, but it's fun to tease you about it." he said tapping my nose.

I finished down the stairs, and saw Aunt Sabrina waiting for me. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"You bet, I can't wait to make new friends." I said.

Aunt Sabrina is my teacher, she teaches me how to be a better mew, than I am right now, but sometimes, I don't when to give up, and I end up with a bunch of cut and bumps.

"Bye, Dad." I said hugging and kissing him good bye.

"Remember, be careful." Dad called as I ran out the door.

"Yugi, she'll be fine, she's with me. What happens around me?' Aunt Sabrina said.

"A lot does, that's what I'm worried about." he said.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Just don't fall out of trees." he said.

"I won't." I said.

We walked to the Kaiba dome, and there were a lot of duels going on.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here, and they all look strong." I said.

"Yeah but none of them are going to be strong enough for us." Aunt Sabrina said.

She was right, sure she's lost a few duels to my dad, but she's never been beaten. The same with me, I told Dad once I'm better, and after Duel Academy I would face him, but until than I will face anyone standing in my way.

"Will Sugar Moto go to arena 4." someone said on a loud speaker.

"I have two first names Sugar and Baby, get it straight." I yelled.

"Just go." Aunt Sabrina said.

I ran down and almost fell down the stairs, but someone caught me, I looked up to see a guy with black hair and friendly brown eyes.

"In a rush, I see." he said with is British sounding voice.

"Yeah, my duels like right now." I said.

"Than good luck to you than." he said.

"I don't need luck, I have trust and faith in my cardcaptors." I said waving my duel disk. "Huh, it doesn't break, I'll have to thank Uncle Seto."

I ran down the stairs and went up to the person I was facing and we shook hands. I was really happy.

"Duel." we said.

"I'll go first, and I play Sakura in attack mode." I said.

"It's just a little girl." he said.

"No, just a little girl, a magician." I said.

"Just attack.' he said.

"Sakura, lets use the sword card." I said.

Sakura pulled out a pink card and threw it over her head and twirled her star wand, and put it under the card, and the wings grew big. The wand turned into a sword, and she jumped over to the other side of the field and she attacked, cutting his life points down by 1900 point.

"I'll spell down a face down, and end my turn." I said.

*end of Duel*

I won the duel. "Yeah, I won, and I didn't have to try." I said jumping up and down.

I heard a lot of guys cheering.

"Sorry boys, you're all to tall for me." I said.

I was like my dad short for his age, but I was only 4 foot 11, that's not that bad. I ran up and I almost fell on my face again, but again I was caught. I looked up to see a boy with light blue hair and gray eyes. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem, and maybe you should watch were you're going." he said.

He left to go sit down and I went up by my Aunt whose Friends and fellow mews were there, well not Alexis.

"You were great." they all said.

"Thank you." I said. I noticed the boy with light blue hair Grey eyes and glasses seating in front of us.

"Hi, I'm Sugar Baby. What's your name." I said leaning on a the back of a seat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Syrus, you were great out there." he said.

I had to say he was cute. "Thank you." I said smiling.

"To bad I barely won." he said.

He didn't sound like the kind of person to brave. "You just have to think about the bright side, you won, and that's what counts." I said.

"Who's your friend, Sugar?" Rika asked.

Rika, my Aunts best friend, and the Komoto mew, she was smart, and nice. I'm glade I have her as a teammate.

"You know, what, that would a good thing if we all got the same dorm." Keisie said.

Keisie the Jackal Mew, she's just about anyone's best friend but sometimes it's always little to much fun to have her around.

"Yeah, but I want Slifer dorm." I said.

"Why it's the lowest?' they asked.

"Because Slifer was my dad's first god card, and besides he's the strongest god card out there." I said.

"It's what you want." Aunt Sabrina said. I noticed Rika watching a duel I looked where she was to see she was watching a boy with two shades of brown hair.

"I see you did well on your match." a voice said. I turned to see the other guy who caught me when I was going to duel.

"Yeah, I'm Sugar Baby." I said.

"Well nice to meet you Sugar Baby, I'm Bastion." He said.

"You sound smart, are you?' I asked.

"Why yes, and I don't understand your deck, I've never heard of it before." he said.

"That's because it's the only one of it's kind." I said.

"I even noticed you lack in spell cards and trap cards." he said.

"That's because most of them are built right in my cardcaptors." I said.

Than it hit me. "Wait, you're Bastion the one who got the highest grade on the written test." I said.

"Why yes, how did you know?' he asked. "Because, My Uncle Seto told me." I said.

"Seto Kaiba is your uncle?" he asked.

"No, My Uncle is Jesse, But I call all of my dads friends my aunts or uncles, but Aunt Sabrina is really my aunt." I said.

Bastion looked over at Aunt Sabrina. "She looks the same age as you how can she be your aunt?' he asked.

"Because she's my dad's cousin." I said.

"So she's your second cousin, so she would be your aunt." he said.

I nodded and looked back at Syrus who as watching the last duel of the day. "Sugar, it's time to go." Aunt Sabrina said.

"Yeah, it's time for training." I said.

I ran after her, and fell again, But this time Rika caught me.

"You're having trouble today, how many times is that?' she said.

"Yeah, and that's the fifth time today." I said. "

"Lets hope you don't fall during training" she said.

"Me too." I said. I guess I trip to much because of how happy I am all the time. We went to the forest we went to for my training, you could tell we come here a lot, some trees were on the ground, some branches were missing,a and it looked like a war happened here.

"Wow, we really know how to wreck a place." I said.

"Half the stuff is from you." Aunt Sabrina said.

"I know that." I said.

After training Aunt Sabrina took me home and there I packed for Duel Academy, and I made sure I had everything I had. My only hope was that my grandmother didn't show up and want me to do something stupid. She didn't understand that I hated her training to be a proper lady.

"Sugar! Come down here, please, it's time for your lessons." my grandmother called from down stairs.

"No, we'll be up all night. And I have to catch the plane to Duel Academy in the morning." I yelled looking through my deck.

Just then Sakura and Li showed up in front of me on my bed. I smiled at them knowing that they would tell me that at least an hour with my grandmother won't hurt. Even if I'm getting ready for DA.

"Sugar, it won't hurt." Sakura said.

"Yea, she is your mother's mom. She's the last thing you've got of your mom that's a life, not pictures before you were born." Li said being a jerk about it.

Li was right, shortly after I was born, my mom went missing and some how my dad managed to smile everyday and take care of me. I don't know much about my mother, only that she could easily beat my dad in her sleep, and that she was nicest, most loving person you could ever meet in all of the world.

"Alright, but only if she tells me more about my mom." I said.


	2. The Meeting

The next day was the day we the day we left for Duel Academy, I fell two times the same ways as yesterday, and Dad told me to be careful like a thousand times, wanted to sit by Syrus and Jaden and get to know them better.

"So Everyday after class it's training." Aunt Sabrina said to me.

"Okay." I said looking out the window to see the island.

The pilot told us to buckle up and put our seats up right. When we got there, I got into the dorm I wanted, Slifer red. I went to see Bastion talking with Jaden and Syrus, and I noticed Bastion was in Ra Yellow, he should have been in Obelisk blue. When they got up to go and see the dorm, I went to catch up with them.

"Hey, you guys wait up." I called.

They stopped and waited for me. "I see you're in the same dorm as us." Syrus said.

"Uncle Seto pulled a few strings, and he said I could but I had to have my own room to the the fact I was going to be the only girl." I said.

"What kind of strings did he pull?" Jaden asked.

"You see, I knew Bastion had the highest score on the written test because, truth is mine was, but Uncle Seto changed it so I was one of the last, and than I had to be in Slifer." I said as we saw that our dorm was a outhouse with a deck.

"Aww, man it look like an outhouse with a deck." Syrus said.

"No way, it's better than that, look at this view" Jaden said.

"If you ask me, it's an okay place to live for three years." I said.

"Wait you don't plan on moving up in the ranks?" Jaden asked.

"No, I don't." I said.

We walked into Jaden and Syrus' room to see it was dark, but I could see just fine. Jaden opened the curtain, and someone yelled. "Hey, those were closed for a reason." I climbed up onto the bunk bed to see a guys with black hair he was a little big, and he had a big nose, and he didn't look happy.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"This is our room, I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden said.

"I'm Syrus." Syrus said.

"I'm Sugar Baby Moto, but I don't stay in this room, I have my own." I said.

"I guess, I have to tell you about the color thing here." he said.

"What color thing?" we asked.

Than he started to talk about how each dorm was different and that Slifer was the lowest of the low. "I'm Chumly by the way." he said rolling over.

"Slifer isn't the lowest of the low. I beat an obelisk blue, but I got the one of the lowest test scores, so I don't know who you think you are, talking smack about your own dorm." I said.

"Wow, Sugar you're really mad." he said.

"I'm more than mad, I'm so mad there are no word for it. No one talks bad about the dorm that I'm in, or the fact it's named after Slifer the Sky Dragon." I said.

I stomped out of the room and went to my room and go to get ready for training. I walked to the forest, and waited for Aunt Sabrina and her friends to show up. When they did I noticed Alexis was with them.

"Alexis, it's you." I said hugging her.

"Don't think I would miss your first time training here." she said.

"What about the welcoming dinners?' I asked.

"Those are a little later." Aunt Sabrina said.

"Okay, than lets get started." I said.

"Wait, check you're surroundings, make sure you'll be able to fight in this weather, or not, and see if anyone is watching." she said.

I closed my eyes, I felt a warm breeze, so my snow attack was be no use because of how warm it is. I opened them and looked around, and checked everyplace that you could see the group from, and no one.

"It's clear." I said.

"She's getting good, she might be team leader in the future." Alexis said.

"We've been training everyday." Aunt Sabrina said.

Than we transformed into our mews forms.

"I'm ready when you are." I said.

"It's key that you have to guess your opponents next move and if there are move, who might go first or if they will attack together." she said.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said.

Than Rika attacked and I dodged it and wanted to kick her, but I'm still on the soft side.

"Remember, sometimes you're opponent can be you're own teammates, you have to use you're full force at times." Aunt Sabrina said.

Than I remembered to use the the area to my own use. I jumped into a tree when Aunt Sabrina tried to attack.

"Good, you made use of you're making use of the area." she said.

Than I jumped up higher. "Where did she go?' Rika asked. I was moving around in the trees, to pull an attack but on who. Than I picked Alexis and when I went in to kick her she turned and garbed my foot and was going to throw me but I flipped and I held on to her arm.

"Okay, lets wrap this up before it gets to late." Aunt Sabrina said trying to attack but I moved and she hit Alexis instead.

"She's gotten faster." Alexis said.

"Yep, lets see you get me now." I said, doing a back flip But than I missed my footing and I landed on someone. I looked to see Syrus.

"Huh, if we don't move now he'll know we're real." I said.

"Than lets go." Keisie said.

We ran away, and I felt bad for just leaving him there. we went back into our human forms and we went to our welcome dinner. I sat in the back with Jaden and Syrus. There were a lot of of the people complaining about how the place sucked and that the food wasn't that fancy.

"It's doesn't matter if it's fancy or not, all that matters is that your guys get fed." I said to myself.

Than the teacher came in. He looked very kind, he wore a dress shirt and a loss tie, glasses, and he had long hair tied back, but some was still in his face. "Welcome to Slifer dorm, I'm Professor Banner, this is my cat Pharaoh" he said petting the cat. "Before we dig in lets say something about ourselves"

But Jaden was already eating, me and Syrus tired to stop him.

"Jaden, I think we're suppose to say something about ourselves" I said.

"I'll say something about myself, I'm starving" he said putting a lot of food in his mouth.

"Instead, lets guess dig in." Banner said.

I started to eat before Jaden could take my food. Than we went to their room and Syrus made some tea.

"Do you want some tea?" Syrus asked Jaden and me.

"I'll take some." I said taking some.

Jaden took a cup, and Syrus asked Chumly and he snapped at him.

"Hey Chumly he was being nice and asking you if you wanted any tea." I said.

Than both mine and Jaden's PDAs started to ring I got mine out to see is was from Aunt Sabrina. She said that she wanted me to come to her dorm room so we could talk about the training

"Training? What for?" Jaden asked.

"I have to training to tame something that I can do it's really fun, but you have to be like me to have it." I said.

I left and I already knew, where she wanted to meet so I ran into the forest and I meet her a the spot were we trained.

"You did better than usual, why is that?" she asked.

"I don't know maybe because we're in a new place with new friends." I said.

"If that's so than lets go and cheer Jaden on in his duel with Chazz." she said. We went as saw Jaden and a guy with black hair in a blue jacket dueling Jaden. It's too bad I already knew him, he was Aunt Sabrina's brother-in-law, and that made him my uncle-in-law, which I hated.

"Look the Slacker has more cheerleaders." Chazz said. ]

"NO , please don't say cheerleader." Aunt Sabrina said.

But It was too late. "I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to bot." I said.

"Good she didn't say it all." she said.

"I couldn't remember it all." I said.

Jaden was winning, but the campus security came and Alexis helped us out by showing us the back way out, but Jaden wanted to finish the duel so me and Syrus pushed him out of there.

"Man you're stubborn" Alexis said.

"Only when it comes to my duels." he said. Than he went on telling us how he was going to win. "Wow, you are good." I said.

Than we went back to the dorm and I went to sleep as soon as I hit my bed. But I woke up in the middle of the night to something outside. I got out of bed, and looked out my door's little window, but couldn't see much below.

I put on a light coat I had hanging on my desk chair, and went outside. I looked around the second floor, since I live on it making sure no one else was up. I wasn't going to let someone get hurt because something was looking for me. I checked Syrup's door to make sure it was locked, and it was.

I went to the first floor, made sure all doors where locked. But still nothing, so I looked into the forest near by. I walked around only ten yards deep and only went so far away from the dorm. I still couldn't find anything, it was really pissing me off.

"If there's someone or something out there, show yourself" I called only so loudly.

Just then some tall bushes rustled, behind me. I turned around and saw a guy with shaggy, plus messy with twigs and something else, black hair, dressed in all black with a trench coat. He looked hurt. For some reason I felt like I knew him from before.

He reminded me of an old friend of mine, named Tom. But when the boy looked up, he had blood red eyes. His face had cuts and bruises all over. I slowly walked over to him, when I was only a couple feet away from him, he whispered something.

"What, did you say?" I asked.

"Are...you...Sugar Baby?" he asked his voice was deep yet gentle, also weak.

"Yes, what happened to you, who did this to you?" I asked.

Before he could answer, he collapsed onto me. I managed to keep him from hitting the ground. I had to go on my knees to hold all of his dead weight. I felt something warm, wet and sticky soak through my clothes. I laid the guy on his back, and noticed a dark spot on his side, he was hurt very badly.

If I tried to carry him by myself I'd make it worst. I took off my jacket and tied it around his side to slow the bleeding. I didn't know how much he had lost, but it was bad. I had a lot covering me just for holding him for only less then half a minute.

"Hold on, I'll get some help." I said with panic in my voice.

I got up and ran back to the dorm. I went right to Jaden and Syrus' door and started to knock, not to loud but enough to wake one of them up. The light flicked on after about 15 knocks. Syrus opened the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What's- Sugar, you're covered in blood!" he said waking up once he saw me.

"Yea, I know. Now Get Jaden and Chumly. I need help with something." I said.

We got the two sleepy heads up and they were wide awake when they saw me covered in blood. I just told them to follow me, and I took them to the boy I found in the forest. He was still laying on the ground. My jacket soaked through and a small puddle of blood was already forming.

"We need to get him help. It would be wrong to leave him here to die." I said kneeing next the the boy.

He looked so young with his eyes closed, but he was also in a lot of pain, and pale from the blood lost. Chumly gave up his sweater so I could tie it over mine and slow the bleeding more.

Syrus, Jaden and I put the guy on Chumly's back, and took him back to the dorm. We woke up Professor Banner, because this was something you ask someone older for help. We had taken the boy into my room since it had a more open bed.

"Oh my. Is he a student here?" Banner asked.

"I don't know. I heard something in the forest and found him. Before he passed out, he asked me if I was, well me." I said.

"I don't know what did this, but I can tell you it wasn't animal." Banner said.

Li appeared behind me and looked at the cut on the guy's side. He pulled out his sword and looked at the cut. I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he looked thoughtful for a couple seconds, as we put the sweaters back on.

"It's a blade cut, that's all I know. I don't know what kind of blade or how big." he said.

I nodded so only he could see. "It's a blade cut. So it had to have been, someone with a blade of some kind." I said.

"How would you know?" Jaden asked looking at me.

"She's right, it's too clean to be from an animal, and it doesn't look like he fell on something sharp." Syrus said.

"We'll have Miss Fountain look at him. I'll call her right now." Banner said.

"Tell her to hurry. He'll bleed to death soon." I said.

Miss Fountain did hurry. She was tired from being woken up in the middle of the night. But when she saw how much blood covered me, Chumly and my bed, with two sweaters, holding most of the blood back, she was fully awake and ready. She first removed the sweaters and got a good look at the wound before she started to bandage it with a thick pad and wrapping type.

"We need to move him into the infirmary. I can treat him better there." she said.

"Alright, but how are we going to get there quickly. I don't want him to die." I said I felt tears filling my eyes.

By the time we could see the guy again it was morning. It took Miss Fountain a while to clean the wound, and stitch it. The guy's were too tired to go in. I under stood that, so I went in by myself. I went the bed side.

"I never got your name. But I can go without knowing it until you wake up. Until then you'll be the red eyed boy." I said removing the warm, wet cloth from his forehead and placed a cool one on.

I sat there for a few more minutes, only to fall asleep, I was tired from what happened and not getting enough sleep.

*?'s POV*

I felt something cool on my forehead, and couldn't help but wake up. I felt weak, but also like someone was taking care of me at the same time. I couldn't open my eyes, until a thought came to my mind. I had to find Sugar Baby before anything could happen to her.

I sat up, only to make my side hurt. I garbed my side and noticed, I wasn't in the forest any more. Then I remembered, I found Sugar Baby, and collapsed from the lost of blood. I looked around and noticed I was the only one there.

"Sugar Baby. Where'd she go. Where am I? I have to find her." I said starting to get out of the bed.

"Oh no, Miss Fountain, he's awake and trying to make a run for it." a sweet voice said.

It was angelic and like honey for the ears. I looked at the source of the voice to see, a girl with blonde bangs and black and purple hair, with purple eyes. She was the one, the one I was looking for. A woman in her mid-twenties came by her, and then looked at me.

"It seems he's making a quick recovery. I didn't think he'd wake up this soon." the woman said.

Sugar Baby marched over to me. She put a firm grip on my shoulders, and made me lay back down. She seemed worried and determined at the same time. She really was something, if she was taking care of someone, she didn't know.

"You'll reopen your wound if you move around too much, Red Eyed Boy." she said pulling the blankets up to my chine and put a cool cloth back on my forehead.

"Red Eyed Boy?" I asked looking at her.

"I didn't know your name. It was that or the boy who I found in the forest hurt." she said sitting on the bed side.

"Oh. Well, I'd introduce myself more properly, but it seems, I've been ordered to stay in bed." I said.

"I don't care for proper, I only want to know your name. It's not like your a knight or royalty, so you don't need to get up." she said.

I couldn't tell her yet, she didn't seem like she was the same from all those years ago. So I'll tell who I am now. When she's ready I'll tell her who I really am.

"I am Duke Hatera. I've come looking for, because my cousin wishes harm to you. I've come to be your body guard." I said.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Sugar Baby said.

Just then a girl with long blonde hair, with brown eyes walked in. She wore a strange outfit, along with a strange orange necklace, but Sugar Baby seemed happy to see her. The blonde walked over to us, and asked Sugar Baby if she had caught up on the sleep, she had lost because of me.

"Because of me, you didn't get enough rest. I shouldn't be able to be seen by you." I said.

"He seems like the loyal type. But I must say he does have a strange eye color." the blonde said.

"If any thing is strange, it's the way you dress and the necklace you wear." I said. "I have the eyes of a Hatemainen Knight, in which I am."

"Hatemainen Knight? Is there really such a thing?" Sugar Baby asked.

She didn't know about Lovemaina or Hatemaina, this was not good. I'll have to tell her about the Hatemainen half, for it is her grandmother's duty to tell her the Lovemaina half.

"Yes. I am the cousin of Prince Jack Hatera of Hatemaina. But my cousin wishes harm on you and I want to keep you safe. You don't know what he can do." I said.

"What can he do? Scare a baby?" the Blonde asked.

"Aunt Sabrina, I think he means it." Sugar Baby said.

"I'm humble that you take me serious, for not only are you beauitful, but very smart and talented." I said taking one of her hands.

"Okay, takin it a little to far. You can tell me more later. You need to rest." Sugar Baby said before leaving me.


	3. The misunderstanding

We were in Gym class waiting for the teacher to show up, and Syrus was late, I could tell. But I wanted class to end so I could make sure Duke was staying in bed. He seems to think he has to make sure nothing bad happens to me, but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself.

"Hi everyone, I'm Miss. Fountain, and I'm your gym teacher. Now lets sweat." She said blowing her whistle.

"Yeah, let's sweat." I said.

"I like your personality." she said.

"My sweat is different, you see I climb trees in a sunny spot, and over heat my body and sweat from that. I even get a work out because I have to climb the tree." I said.

A bunch of the people fell over. After gym class, I went to check on Duke. He was staying in bed, but only because I told him to. Then I went to go and hang out with Jaden, Syrus and Chumly in their room. Then Syrus left in a good moon, and Jaden came in ten minutes after he left.

"Syrus, the outhouse is open." Jaden said.

"Syrus isn't here, he just felt and in a good mood." Chumly said.

"Sy, in a good mood that's not right." Jaden said.

I looked out the window, remembering that there's no training today, because Aunt Sabrina had something to do, but it doesn't mean I can't pull off a spy mission.

"Hey Sugs what are you thinking about?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing, just why my Aunt cut off training today, I'm suppose to train everyday, but not today. The only thing I can pick up is that she's got a lot of homework or she's in love." I said.

The truth was I was thinking about why Syrus was in a good mood. This really worried me.

"I need some fresh air, I'm going for a walk." I said walking over to the door.

Than I noticed Pharaoh up on a beam, and I've always wanted to pet him, so I climbed up onto Chumle's Bed.

"Hey, I thought you were going on a walk." he snapped.

"I will, after I pet the cat." I said jumping and garbing a hold on the beam, and pulling my self up.

"How did you do that?" Jaden asked.

"That's for me to know, and you never to find out." I said.

I walked over to the cat and laid down on my stomach and started to pet him. "He's a purrer." I said as Pharaoh purred very loud.

Than when I was done I sat up turned and dropped down and walked out the door. I ran into the woods and transformed into my mew form and I hurried after Syrus. I can to the Obelisk blue girls campus and saw Syrus go in.

"Syrus, that's girls only." I said to myself. I went in after him, and I was being careful, so no one would know I was there. I heard someone in the bushes and I looked to see Crowler.

"What the, this is girls only?" I said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Trisha long.' I said running away. I saw a bunch of girls catching Syrus.

"Sy." I said.

I saw Alexis come out, and take Syrus inside, and I went to a open window, and listened to what they were saying. Syrus had gotten a fake love letter that was for Jaden, and Syrus felt bad that he couldn't even get a fake love letter.

"Sy." I said.

Than Alexis came up with a plane to duel Jaden, and they would have to win for their freedom. I jumped down from the window, and I went to the water and I jumped in. I waited for them to come,and when they did. I watched the duel not paying any attention to if someone sees me.

*Syrus' POV*

I looked away from the duel to see a girl with short ice blue hair in the water watching the duel. There was something about that girl that seemed cute and a lot like Sugar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. But she didn't even look at me, only the duel. I didn't want to scare her so I just went back to watching the duel.

*My POV*

When Jaden won the duel I got out of the water, and went back into my human form my hair was still wet, but they could think I took a shower while they were gone, so I ran back to the dorm, and got there before they did.

"Hey Sugs, I see you got back before us." Jaden said.

"Yeah, I even took a shower." I said.

"Looks like you fell into a lake." he said.

I started to pout. "I didn't mean it like that." he said

"I don't care, I'm going to bed." I said crossing my arms and walking out the door.

I went into my room, and Sakura came out.

"I think you should at least forgive him." she said.

"I don't know, they might find out what I am. But I don't want that, everyone who has learned, always got hurt." I said. "You don't want these friends of yours to get hurt?" she asked.

"No, I don't. These friends are going to mean the world to me, and I won't let anything happen to them. I mean that is my job right? To keep this world safe from anything bad taking over it?" I said.

"That's only a small part of it, but you'll understand when you're older what you huge job is." she said.

"Whatever. I better go and check on Duke, one last time." I said getting up.

I went to the infirmary, to find Duke wasn't in bed. I frowned at the fact earlier he told me, he would stay in bed until I told him, he could get up. I checked the whole room, then looked in the hall. It was dark and a lot different at night, then during the day.

I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into someone. I was scared it was Crowler at first. But as I fell back, they grabbed my arm, gently, and pulled into them, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, keeping me up. I looked up to meet with red ones.

"Duke, your suppose to be in bed." I said.

"I know. And I'm sorry, I had to go to the restroom." he said with a sad look.

"Oh, then that's alright." I said stepping away from him.

We went back to the infirmary, and he got back into bed. I told about what happened with Syrus, he only nodded when I asked him if he found it funny. I felt like Duke wasn't the type to tell or show his emotions.

"Well, I have to go. Good night and stay in bed, unless you have to go to the restroom, or if Miss. Fountain needs to change your bandages." I said getting up.

"Good Night, Sugar Baby, and as you wish." he said.

"You can call me, Sugar or Sugs, like my friends do." I said in the door way.

"No, that would be improper of me. I was trained to take everything seriously, and that means I have to take your name seriously. You are very important." he said.

I blushed at the fact he said I was important, but I didn't let him see. I shut the door behind me, and walked back to the dorm, only to see Syrus walking back to the dorm. He had his head down. I wonder what was wrong.

"Syrus, wait up." I said.

"Huh, oh. Hi Sugar." he said in a sad tone.

"Syrus, what's wrong. I usual brighten your day." I said.

"Nothing. I'm just tired thats all." he said.

I was mad, he was lying to me. I guess he didn't trust me enough to tell me what wrong. I sighed and kicked a rock, only to hit it too hard and stub my toe.

"OW!" I said falling over and taking off my shoe.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed me looking at my toe.

"The fact that you lied to me. It makes me mad...that you don't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong." I yelled putting my shoe back on.

"You could tell? I guess I'm a bad lair." he said.

"Syrus, your one of the worst lairs I've ever meet. But I still want to know what's wrong, because your my friend." I said.

"I saw you with that Duke-guy, that's all." he said.

"Look, I found the guy bleeding to death in the forest, remember. I'm just making sure he stays in bed and gets better." I said.

"Then why was he hugging you, in the hall?" Syrus asked.

"I ran into him and almost fell over, and he pulled me up." I said blushing since Syrus took it the wrong way.

Before Syrus could say anything, my anger boiled over, and I ran away. I ran away from him and hid in my room for the rest of the night. I didn't want to see or talk to any one. Sakura and Li were worried because I won't even speak to them.


	4. The Dueling Exams

I woke early, but I knew I was going to be late for class any way. So I got dressed and went to Syrus' room to see him prying to Slifer.

"I see you like slifer a lot too, Sy." I said.

He jumped as the alarm went off. "Oh it's just you Sugar." he said trying to wake Jaden up.

"How does he seem so relaxed about this test?" he asked.

"Hah,not so fast I play a trap.' Jaden said in his sleep and knocking Syrus over.

"Why can't he be in defense when your waking him up?' I asked.

"I don't know but I really have to go." he said.

Than Chumly started to say we should let Jaden sleep there the test.

"I don't think so, Syrus you go I'll be right behind you." I said.

"Okay, if you say so." he said running out the door.

I picked Jaden up by the shoulders and shook him as hard as I could dropped him and walked out the door. I got to class and went by Banner to get my test and finished faster than I thought I would so I started to doze off'

Than I fell asleep. I woke up to some one shaking me, I looked up to see Bastion.

"I know you won't need any rare card, because you're whole deck is nothing but them, but you're going to sleep through the dueling part of the test." he said.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I dozed off." I said rubbing my eye.

"You've got that right, Jaden and Syrus already left." he said.

"And you're deck doesn't need a rare card because it'll through it off balance, right?' I asked.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I just guessed." I said.

I stood up and we walked down to the arena were the duels would be held.

"I'll see you later." Bastion said walking away.

"I guess so, hey stop by tonight, I want to see if I can beat you, but no duel disk." I said.

"You read my mind." he said.

I smiled and met up with Aunt Sabrina.

"You're going to duel Bastion?' she asked.

"Yeah, you know I'll win." I said.

"That's no the problem we have to make up for yesterdays skipped training tonight, and if we don't you'll never be as good." she said.

"I understand, I'll hurry the duel as fast as I can." I said.

"Okay, but hurry Jaden's duel with Chazz is about to start." she said.

I looked over the crowd to see the game was ridged, Jaden was going to duel Chazz, but it had to be in the same dorm, but I knew Crowler pulled something.

"I can't believe it first last night and now this." I said.

"Now what , and what about last night?" Rika asked.

"Crowler's been trying to kick Jaden out of the school since the moment he got here, and now he's rigged the duel so Chazz will duel him." I said.

Than the duel started, and I saw that Chazz already drew a rare card, and something told me his whole deck has mostly rare cards in it.

"Aunt Sabrina, I have to get closer to that duel, if I don't than Jaden's toast." I said.

"But the only students allowed down there are the ones dueling." Keisie said.

"I know, but I don't know what else to do." I said. "I have to, somehow."

Than Sakura came out of her card. "You have to be careful, you know that you could hurt if you do something without thinking it through. she said

"I know, but I'm worried." I said.

"Than don't worry, I see Syrus and Bastion, their in front, go by them, and cheer Jaden on, he need all the cheering he can get." Alexis said.

"I will." I said.

I ran down to Bastion and Syrus.

"Hey Sugar, what's the rush?" Bastion asked.

"What's the rush, Jaden doesn't know what he up against." I said.

"And you do?' Syrus asked.

"Heck yeah. I get a bad feeling that someone I care about so going to loss." I said.

Than Jaden played his Winged Kuriboh, and all the girls went goo gaga, over it,a and he laid down a face down, and end his turn.

*Jaden must have something up his sleeve.* I thought.

Sakura came out again. "He's got a card for Kuriboh." she said.

"That's good right?' I asked.

"Of course, it is, because it's a card only for him." she said.

I nodded and turn back to the duel. Jaden summoned Avian in attack mode after his Kuriboh which was at level ten, destroyed his monster leaving Chazz with only 1000 life points left, and used Avian to finish the kill. "He did it, he really did." I said. I ran down and was the first to get there when with Syrus running after me and Bastion walking.

"Hey Jaden." We said.

Than Sheppheard sent Jaden up into Ra Yellow, but there was something in his eyes telling me he was going to stay a Slifer. Bastion welcomed Jaden with an unneeded welcome and everyone was cheering for Jaden. I passed my dueling test with only Kero, the poor guy, I felt bad he got his but kicked by Kero in temporary form, but not a lot of people get that chance.

I was in Syrus' room and Chumly was trying to come up with a roommate wanted poster that wasn't really needed. Than Jaden walked in.

"Jaden what are you doing here?" Syrus asked.

"I just came by to congratulate you on you're field duel, and if you guys forgot, I live here." he said.

Than he went on about how mush nicer Ra yellow dorm was but he liked it were he was because of his friends. I got off the windowsill.

"I knew you weren't leaving, Jay." I said.

"Really? How did you know?" he asked

"Because you had a look in your eye that told me." I said.

"She can read people like a book?' Chumly asked.

"Sorry I have to go, I have a duel with Bastion." I said.

"Really?' Syrus asked.

"Yeah, watch I'll come back after training and tell you I won." I said.

I ran out the door. I ran to the Ra Dorm and Bastion was standing outside, waiting for me. I grinned, because not even a half hour into the duel, I won. I told him, I had fun, but had to get going. At training, I did well, and was getting faster and stronger.

"Sugar, where you going now?" Aunt Sabrina asked since I was heading to the school.

"Check on Duke. He's getting better, but I still gotta make sure he doesn't get out of bed, and do something that will reopen the wound he's got." I said.

"How about we come with you. Sabrina's really the only one of us who's meet him." Alexis said.

"Sure. I'm sure, Duke will like meeting more people other than me." I said.

With that, we went to make sure Duke was still in bed. He was, and Sheppheard was there, offering him to becomes a student at DA. I told Duke he should take it. And since I told him should, he took it seriously and said yes.


	5. The Shadow Duel Part 1

It was night time and the guys and I were telling each other scary stories.

What's funny is Syrus didn't know how to scare me but he scared Chumly. Because he is story gave way the fact Syrus couldn't swim, Jaden didn't get it.

"No not the water, anything but the that." Syrus cried.

"Oh, water's not that scary." Jaden said.

"It is for people who can't swim, and of those who have had a bad thing happen to them when they were younger that was with water." I said.

"Really, I didn't know that." Jaden said.

"Dirty swamp water?" Syrus asked.

"Someone would have to be a chump to be scared for that story, but still a good story for a mild strong monster. I hope I get a strong one." Jaden said.

Jaden drew a level one monster.

"Looks like you lucked out." Sy and I said.

"Well at least you can't scare us with that low leveled monster." Syrus said.

Jaden told that when he was younger he use to heard voices late at night. But Lately he's been hearing them again. Than we heard laughter and the guys jumped. I turned to see Banner.

"Hey, I want to join in on the fright-fest" he said petting Pharaoh. The guys were still scared.

"Sugar, how are you not scared?" Syrus asked.

"Simple I heard him come in." I said.

"Than give it a try, nothing seems to scare Sugar." Jaden said.

"What you guys are getting lame card, so of course I'm not scared." I said. "

Well, since you're here, you might as well draw a card." Syrus said.

Banner drew a card and it was a level 12 monster. Syrus was getting scared and wanted to go to bed until Banner said something about the abandon dorm at the end of the island.

"Really, that's so cool, I heard kids go missing there so they closed it down." I said reaching to pet Pharaoh, I loved animals, ever since I got animal DNA mixed with mine.

"Smart girl, were did you learn about that?" he asked.

"Uncle Seto knows about everything that happens at his school, I think he would tell me so I'm not to scared to come here." I said.

"How did they go missing?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know, but Uncle Seto did say something about Shadow games, and he told me to stay as far away from the dorm as I could." I said.

"That's right, I think you know more than I do." Banner said.

"I just take what I learn and tell others about it." I said.

"Okay, you can stop now." Chumly cried from the back of the room.

"You see kids, Shadow game are duels played with powerful mystical items." Banner said.

"That's right, my dad and I played in a few shadow games during the time he had his puzzle." I said.

"Millennium items right? I have heard this story it's not true right?' Jaden asked.

Banner laughed. "Yes, that's what most people say, but I find this story true. You can ask Sugar she seems to know her stuff." he said fixing his glasses.

"It's sound true but the millennium items were returned back to their rightful place in Egypt." I said.

Than Pharaoh let out meow and Banner left. Syrus said he thought he saw a dorm in the forest, and Jaden wanted to go.

"He's dragging us with." I said.

"You're coming too, Sugar." he said smiling.

"Remember, Uncle Seto told me not to go close to that thing. He doesn't want me to get into a shadow game again. My body is still recovering from the last one I was in." I said raising my voice.

"Wait, you're still recovering?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, in shadow games the pain is real, and if you loss your soul gets taken away and your body because lifeless, it happened to Aunt Mai, but Aunt Sabrina and Uncle Joey saved her." I said.

We all went to bed, and the next day in class I could barely hear a word Banner was saying because I had to sit by the two snoring sleepers.

*You've got to be kidding me, I got enough sleep last night, and they didn't?* I thought.

Finally nighttime came and Jaden got us lost and was trying to find a way to make it sound like we weren't. Duke had came with since Miss. Fountain said he needed some fresh air, and he was ready to leave, as long as he took care of himself. He was also going to attend the classes but wouldn't have to duel or take any test that weren't necessary.

"Jaden, lost is lost, and we're lost." I said.

Than Syrus and Chumly started to fight over their fears.

"Stop fighting you two, it's not going to help." I said.

Than we came to it, and we saw a rose there. Than we heard at a twig snap, and Chumly and Syrus flipped out, Duke put his arm in front of me, protecting me, and Jaden pointed the flashlight, over where it came from and it showed Alexis.

*I can see Alexis came here to pay her respects for her missing brother.* I thought. The guys, but Duke, went in and I stayed with Alexis.

"I'm sorry about your brother." I said.

"You don't have to be." she said.

"I think you should get going." I said.

"I hope Jaden knows what he's doing." she said.

"Me too." I said. She turned around, and I felt someone behind me. I looked to see a shadow rider. "Oh no." I said.

"Sugar Baby!" Duke called, but since he had left his guard down he didn't know fast enough to get to me.

I tried to run but fear really got the best of me. Than the next thing I know I'm tied up but I wasn't the one in the coffin, Alexis was, and the guy took her soul.

"Give it back." I said, I was still scared since I didn't know where we were or where Duke was, since the guy didn't grab him, he only has two arms, so he could only care us girls.

"Now why should I?" he asked grabbing my face like it was something for him to touch.

"You're sick." I said.

"Oh am I?" he asked than he licked my face.

"Gross, get off me." I said trying to push him off. "Okay, you're not as strong in this form but what about your mew form." he said as I was forced into my mew form but still tied up.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." I said in pain and hoped it was loud enough for the guys to hear.

*Syrus' POV*

We heard two screams one sounded like Alexis the other sounded like Sugar.

"Did you hear that?" Chumly asked.

"That sounded like Alexis and Sugar." I said. "But that Duke guy is with them, so they should be alright, right?" I started to worry.

"Not when he's hurt, Sy. He's still recovering." Jaden said. "Let's go!"

We took off running to find the girls, and Duke. We looked in, what looked to be a living room and looked around. We found Alexis' card, but nothing of Sugar's, and Duke was leaning on a wall panting and holding his side, were he was hurt. I was getting worried for the girls. We went over to Duke.

"Are you alright, man?" Jaden asked placing a hand on Duke's broad shoulder.

"No, Sugar Baby was taken along with her friend, and I reopened my wound." Duke said in between pants.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." I said.

Both Jaden and Chumly helped Duke walk, since he looked ready to pass out, and we went down a dark hallway.

"Alexis?" Jaden called.

"Sugar." I called.

"Alexis, Sugar." Chumly said.

"Sugar Baby!" Duke called.

"Geez, Chumly can't pick what girl to worry about." Jaden said.

"Not funny." I said.

We came to a room and in it was Alexis in a coffin but she looked like she was asleep.

"Alexis." Jaden said.

I looked and saw the girl from before, and she looked cute, even through she was helpless. Duke seemed to stiffen when he saw the girl, and looked very angry.

*My POV*

The guys ran in, but if I said who I was they might not believe me. So I stayed silent. But Duke seemed to know, and that made me feel better to see that the others were helping him. But he also looked pale and was sweating, looked ready to pass out, which worried me.

"Where's Sugar?' Syrus asked. I noticed he was looking at me.

Than the man started to laugh and got their attention "She can't hear, you, but Sugar can." he said. "Alexis is far way locked in the shadow realm"

"You better give her back." Duke said, referring to me, that much I knew.

"Huh, Who's there?' Jaden asked.

Than the guy came out of the smoke, and said "I'm your worst nightmare.

"Oh give me a break." Jaden said.

"Be careful, he has a fake millennium item, and he took Alexis with it. I'm sorry there was nothing for me to do about it." I said.

"You have to win both girls back in a shadow game." the man said.

"Give up, Jaden's not ready to handle the pain of a shadow game, I am." I said.

"How do you know my name?' Jaden asked.

"I know a lot of things about you guys, but that's not important right now. What is, is the fact it you loos your friends will loss your forever, because you played in a shadow game." I said.

"Shut up you fox." the guy said pulling the rope he had tied to me. I fell to the ground.

"Ah, leave her alone." Syrus said. "We even have to get Alexis back."

"Yeah, hand them over right now, or you'll be sorry." Jaden said.

"The only way I'll free them is if you beat me in a Shadow game." the man said.

"Don't do it, let me duel." I said.

"I said be quite." he said.

"Make me." I said.

"Now you be a good princess one and shut up." he said.

"I ain't no princess, I don't eve know how to act like one, besides that's some for little five years olds." I said. "And you couldn't take my soul, even if you tried. I have my dueling spirits to protect me, Sakura and Li would never let you take my soul." My words were bold and I meant everyone of them.

"That's why you're in your mew form." he said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Princess? Mew form?" the guys looked lost, all but Duke were.

"Look I'm not afraid of dueling you, Shadow games don't exist." Jaden said.

"They do, I've been in them, Jaden, don't duel him." I said.

"Why not?' he asked.

"Like I said before, if you loss, you'll be sent to the shadow realm and you'll never come back. You'll linger in nothing and loneliness forever." I said.

"The others didn't believe that the shadow games didn't exist, but they were soon convinced. You see when you loss in a shadow game, you just don't pay with your life points you pay with you soul." the man said I jumped on to his back and tried to break the rope but he grabbed me and threw me on the ground. "Ahhh." I said as I winced in pain.

"Leave her alone." Syrus and Duke shouted together.

"So you're the one behind all those disappearances. You're not getting us, especially Sugar and Alexis." Jaden said.

"Unless you win, they both are mine forever, will be." the guy said.

"I'm sick of you Shadow riders. I hate what you did in the past and I hate you now." I said.

Jaden looked mad, and Chumly handed him a duel disk, and Jaden put it on.

"All right, get your game on." Jaden said ready to duel.

"No." I said.

"You know what, have the princess. There's nothing I can do with her, she's too protected." the guy said throwing the rope in the middle of the field.

Jaden walked over and untied me, and I walked over to the guys. Duke was right by my side making sure that I wasn't hurt, but I noticed something on his black shirt, a dark spot.

"Duke, you're bleeding." I cried putting my hand on it and taking it away only for it to be covered in blood.

"I reopened my wound chasing him." Duke said pointing to the man in the mask.

"Shadow game that is." the man said. They both started up their duel disks.

"This is very bad." I said turning to look at the duel, both of my hands on Duke's wound, using my mew powers to freeze it so he wouldn't bleed to death.

"Duel." they both said.

They started the duel and Jaden was all ready losing. Than the guy sent Alexis away, some where out of our sights, making me angry that I didn't know if she was alright.

"Hey where did Alexis go?" Syrus asked.

"The same places were I'll have to send you three, if you don't stop pestering me." the guy said.

"I'd like to see you try, I can't be touched by you're dark magic, and if I want to keep these to safe than I'll do it." I said.

"Huh, thanks, what's your name?" Jaden asked.

"Frost, Mew Frost, but just call me Frost." I said.

"Thanks Frost." he said.

"I'll do anything to keep the Shadow riders from getting more souls." I said.

They continued the duel. Than the guy pulled out the fake millennium item and it started to glow, and Jaden's arms were starting to disappear.

"No, stop this right now, Jaden." I said trying to go over to Jaden

"Sug- Frost, don't get any closer." Duke said grabbing my shoulders.

"Hey I can't move my feet." Jaden said.

"Of course not, has the shadows begin to pass you feel the darkness take you into it's grip." he said.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure about you guys." I said. It was getting hard for Chumly, Syrus, even Duke, to breath. "Hey that's not cool at least let them breathe." I said. Than Jaden started to smile. *We so have to work on his timing for smiling.* I thought.

"Now all you're monsters are gone, now it's your turn." the guy said.

"What?" I said. "What kind of mew am I if I can't even protect one person?" I was shocked that all of Jaden's monsters were gone, and he was wide open. He didn't have much left in him, from where I was standing.


	6. The Sahdow Duel Part 2

"You're destiny is set, soon my deck will finish of your monsters and my millennium item will finish off your soul." the man said.

"NO, I won't let you." I said trying to get closer to him, but Duke was still holding me back

"This duel isn't over yet, I still got a few cards up my sleeve, like this one, marage nightmare. And I'll throw down a couple of face downs while I'm at it." Jaden said.

"Jaden." I said worry in my blue eyes, I could see it when I looked into Duke's red ones, which also had worry, but also some thought in them. "Duke?" I whispered so only he could hear.

"I'll be right back, but stay here. For if you don't something bad may happen and we can't have that." he said brushing some of my bangs out of my eyes.

"Don't worry Frost, I got this in the bag." Jaden said looking at me.

"That's not what I'm worried about, even if you win your body is going to take a big toll." I said.

"Don't waste your time, your life points won't last long enough to use any more of your card. And soon Alexis' soul will be gone and so will your's." the guy said.

Than Jaden was starting to take a lead but I don't think it's going to last long. But Jaden did get a thousand life points back on last two thousand with only one thousand left.

"Jaden, you better win, if you know what's good for us." I said.

"You mean what's good for everyone else, this guy can't touch you because of how well protected you are because you're the mew, so IF I loss you'll have to duel him to get us back." he said.

"You got that right." Chumly said.

"What, you're not putting this thing on me." I said.

"You remind me of Sugar." Jaden said.

"I'm not food." I said.

"No, we have a friend named Sugar Baby, but we just call her Sugar." he said.

"OH really, I didn't know." I said.

Than Jaden started to take the guy's life points down all the way to 1900, and that still didn't give Jaden a big lead but it gave his something.

"Well at least he's still got something." I said.

"What?" Syrus asked.

"Simple, his stupidity" I said looking around to see were Duke went.

"You got that right." Chumly said.

"If only there was some way I could clear this fog away." I said. Than Jaden lost more life points, and the guy pulled out his millennium item.

"Look into my millennium item, and feel yourself drifting farther into the shadows." the guy said as it item started to swing back and forth.

Than it hit me. I ran and I jumped on to Jaden's back and covered his eyes. "I really don't think so, because as a mew, I'll do anything thing to prove that I can be stronger than the shadows." I said.

Than I think Jaden figured out that the guy was playing with his mind.

"Thanks Winged Kuirboh." I whispered.

Than Jaden really started to figure the guy out, and the guy tried to make a get away and with me.

"Hey, let me go." I said trying to pull away from him

"You're coming with me." he said.

"I'd let her go if you know what's best for you." A deep voice said, it sounded like Duke's.

The guy froze. "Who said that?" he asked.

"I did, I Duke of Hateminea said so." a guy with black hair and red eyes said coming out of the shadows, it was Duke only he was dressed differently, how did he change his clothes? What about his wound?

*He's doing something stupid, I know he is..* I thought as I looked into the Duke's eyes. *Their so cold right now, what is he doing? What about his wound?*

Than a giant glowing eye formed in the middle of the room, and everything was dark. *I can't see, or breath, this is a real shadow game like I remember* I thought. Than I felt someone take me away from the guy who went back to dueling Jaden but he was different.

"Are you okay?" Duke asked.

"I'm fine, I just can't breath as easy." I said looking up at him with a weak smile.

"Have faith, our friend will get us out of this." he said.

I looked up at the guy's red eyes they had worry, kindness, and pain in them. Than I remembered Tom, but he had icy blue eyes. But Duke was different from Tom, they had the same face shape, and nose shape, and eyes shape, and their hair has the same hair cut, but it didn't mean anything did it? Tom was gentle always laughing and helping Great Grandpa with the Kame Game shop.

*Tom* I thought thinking about his friendly smile and his caring blue eyes, than I remembered the day he was killed.

Than out of no where Jaden won the duel and the shadows vanished, and I felt weak.

"Frost, are you okay?" Jaden asked.

"I'm just a little weakened, that's all." I said. We got Alexis an got out, but I couldn't get out myself, so Duke helped me.

"Are you sure your alright?' he asked.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest." I said as he put me down.

"If you need me just say so and I'll help you with anything." he said helping me out of the dorm.

*Duke, he's a lot like Tom but more serious.* I thought looking at him as he stood there in the light of the raising sun. *Oh Tom.*

Than Jaden and the guys were starting to leave and I ran into the wood, and I turned into a human and ran after them.

*Tom, if you're really still alive out in this crazy world, I'll find you... one day.* I thought.

"Hey Sugar? Where have you been?" Syrus asked walking over to me.

"I saw everything, don't worry about me." I said with a smile and took one of his hands in both of mine.

*Syrus' POV*

How could Sugar have seen everything when Frost was there and she wasn't unless, they are the same person somehow? But she seemed lost in thought, like Duke, who wasn't looking at our group of friends. He only looked over his shoulder once in while to check on Sugar, who smiled at me, a smile with such warmth and kindness.

Sorry if it was short! But I hope to work on this and make it better, since this is an old story of mine.


	7. I Won't let you

It was morning and these guys were banging on Syrus' door.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on here?" I asked not completely knowing who there were, Duke was behind me on this.

"We are not allowed to tell anyone." one of them said.

"Don't make me call Uncle Seto Kaiba." I said holding up my cell phone with his private cell phone number. The man had so many numbers I had to label which one to call when I needed to get a hold of him at certain time.

They all froze. "The two boys we live in this dorm are in a lot of trouble." a woman said.

"For what?" Duke asked raising an dark eyebrow.

"For going into the abandoned dorm." another said.

"They went there to safe me from a Shadow rider." I said. "They even helped Duke, since he was also trying to help.

"Nice try, but that won't gt them out of trouble, but you two can come." the head lady said.

"I was going to even if you didn't want me too." I said with anger in my eyes, this had Crowler all over it.

Jaden and Syrus got dressed and we went to were there were three videos screens.

"Sugar Baby, why are you here?" Sheppheard asked.

"Because Jaden and Syrus went there to safe both Alexis, me, and Duke. A Shadow Rider took us girls, and Duke even though he was still hurt, still is, came after us because he's been protective of me." I explained.

Than Crowler said that if Jaden and Syrus won a tagged duel they could stay, if they lost they have to leave the school.

"If they leave than I leave too, and I'll tell my Uncles every little thing you've done Crowler. I've seen that Shadow Rider before, he spent most of his time in the city, but he won't have came if someone didn't call him." I said my anger showed in my voice and my purple eyes.

"Now, now, Sugar, you don't need to go and tell about this." Crowler said holding up his hands like a shield against my words.

"You wanna bet, I've been giving Uncle Seto reports so he knows what teachers to fire and so far you're the only one on his list." I said. He looked scared about that, and Duke only sighed as he lifted me up and carried me away.

Than I went to Jaden's dorm and Chumly said he was going to try to get to be Jaden's partner but it didn't work.

"Look there's no use what so ever, if only they would believe me." I said.

"Sugar Baby, you mostly consisted of threats of calling your uncle." Duke said looking at me with a small bit of worry in his red eyes.

"Don't worry, me and Sy are going to duel." Jaden said.

"WHAT? No, you can not I won't allow it." I said. *He reminds me of Uncle Dudu back at home when it came to Uncle Joey's little sister.* I thought.

"So Duke, how's the school treating ya?" Jaden asked.

"Alright, it's better than what I was doing better I came here. " he said.

"Great." I said with a smile as I looked at Duke. "Because I don't want you getting hurt again for no reason, and for my own well being is not reason. I can take care of myself."

*At the cliffs, and before duel*

"I hope Syrus knows what he's doing." I said looking at the duel.

Than I noticed Syrus had a deck full of cute monsters. "OH WOW, THEY'RE SO CUTE." I said.

"Cute?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, Sugar knows what's cute." Duke said. I couldn't but blush because Syrus was a lot like his deck.

*Syrus' POV*

"OH WOW, THEY'RE SO CUTE." Sugar said from above.

She was looking at my monster.

"Cute, I thought they were cool." I said.

"Don't worry Sy. Sugar's cute is her cool." Jaden said. "Really?" I asked.

"Show him who's boss." Sugar said.

*My POV*

Syrus wasn't looking to good something was bugging him.

"Oh no Syrus." I said.

"Don't worry Sugar." I heard Aunt Sabrina say.

I looked to see her and all the other mews.

"Wow, you heard about it too?" I asked.

"Of course, we did, but we know about Syrus and him being easily scared." Rika said.

"I know, I'm nothing like that, not even when I was two or one." I said.

"But that's because you know there's nothing to fear." Alexis said.

"Yeah." I said as I took Pharaoh from Chumly

"You really love animals." Chumly said.

"Yep, and they love me too." I said as Pharaoh put his paw on my face.

Than Syrus used Pot of greed and when he drew two card he froze.

"Syrus, are you going to play or not?" I asked.

Than I noticed Aunt Sabrina was deep in thought. "What ever happened to between them? They use to be so close?" she whispered.

"What Aunt Sabrina?" I asked confused by what she had said.

"Nothing Sugar, nothing at all." she said looking at Syrus.

*Poor Syrus, if only he was more like me or Jaden.* I thought.

Syrus brought out a fusion monster that was the cutest I've seen. "Wow, that one's the cutest one I've seen all my life." I said.

"Hey what about me?" Kero asked appearing next to me in his true form, which was a lion with giant white wings that could belong to an angel, and a metal helmet on his head, and an earring.

"Yeah, you're cute, but not as cute as them." I said looking back at the duel monsters.

Syrus had taken down one of Jaden's monsters but Jaden was laughing.

"Not good." Duke said.

"Who are you?" Aunt Sabrina asked.

"An old friend of Sugar's." he said.

"I know every friend Sugar's made and the last old friend she had died when she was five." she said.

I felt tears filling my eyes but I just looked at the duel. Than Jaden brought out Thunder giant. "Great." I said.

*Sabrina's POV*

Sugar didn't look that happy after I brought up Tom. But she only gets like this when I say his name but I didn't.

"Sugar are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I'm having a good time watching this duel." she said sadness in her soft voice.

*You don't sound like it.* I thought. I looked at that one guy, he looked a lot like Tom, but his hair wasn't shaggy or short, and he had blood red eyes.

*Who is he and why does he care for Sugar so much?* I thought. I watched as poor Syrus got beat. "Jaden could have tried to be a little on the easy side." I said.

*My POV*

"Syrus." I said as I jumped down the cliff side.

"Sugar Baby, are you crazy?" Duke asked from above.

"No, I'm serious." I said.

I landed and I ran over to Syrus who was on his back. Than Syrus started to say he would never be good enough to use power bond and ran off. I looked up at Aunt Sabrina and she nodded her head. I ran after him.

"Syrus, get back here, or at least hold on." I called.

"No, I'll never be has good." he said.

"Yes, you will but you have to believe in yourself first." I said.

Syrus stopped, and I slowed down to a stop.

"Why do you believe in me?" he asked.

"Yeah I do, and sometimes I think if I try hard enough I can anything I put my mind to." I said as he sat on the ground. "Syrus, you have one of the best card in the world in your deck, and your going to let Zane tell you that you're not ready?"

"Yeah, because he's better than me." he said. I put my arm around Syrus's shoulder.

"What to know something?' I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"To me, you're the better Truesdale." I said.

"Really? How?" he asked.

"Yeah, because you are a sweet kind and thoughtful guy that I thought would never show up in my world." I said.

"What about your dad?" he asked.

"I hardly see my dad, and when I do he's telling me not to trip over things and to be careful." I said.

Something told me Jaden was going to duel Zane. I was hopping he wouldn't but there was no talking him out of it.


	8. The Practice Duel

I walked with Jaden to help fill out his duel form thing, but Crowler took it and ripped it up. "Dorothy can I have to broom to clean this mess up?" I asked.

"Sure here you go." she said handing me the broom.

I held it over my head.

"Bad teacher, bad. You'll be fired for sure." I said hitting Crowler with the broom.

Crowler tried to run but I chased him.

"I'll have you kicked out." he said.

"No, you'll be fired before than." I said.

Than Crowler ran out.

"That will show him to mess with you." I said leaning on the broom a bit.

"Thanks Sugar." Jaden said.

"I have to go find Syrus, and get him to stop thinking to hard or he'll hurt himself." I said.

"You care for him a little too much." he said I couldn't help but blush.

"That's because I don't want to loss another friend to death or because of a bad teacher." I said before I ran off to the red dorm.

*Jaden's POV*

"Loss a friend to death? I wounder who that was, when, and what did they mean to her?" I asked myself as I walked after her.

*My POV*

I found Syrus in his bed under the blanket.

"Sugar." he said.

"Syrus, you have to do this thing." I said. I noticed he was deep in thought and looking at Power bond. Than he fell over.

"Poor Syrus." Sakura said appearing behind me, looking over my shoulder.

"I know if only there was some way I could help him." I said.

"Huh, I don't know a thing about duel monsters, I'm going to let Jaden down." he said.

"NO, I won't let you." I said picking him up.

"I'm toast." he said getting up.

"Syrus." I said getting him to look.

"Why do you even waste your time on me, Sugar?" he asked weakness, and other emotions in his gray eyes that I couldn't read.

"What, I don't waste my time with you, I spend my time with you because you're my first friend I made here, and I don't want you to go." I said hugging him.

"I'm sorry, but they'll have to find another partner for Jaden." he said.

I looked at Syrus' face. "What are you going to do run away?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to run away." he said.

"Syrus, you can't." I said. "Both, me and Duke, will keep you here if we have to. I don't want you to leave."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because this school wouldn't be so cool without you and your cute monsters around." I said with a small smile.

"You really think my monsters are cute?" he asked blushing.

"The cutest." I said.

But Syrus got up and left, and I went after him. He started to run when he noticed me.

"You can't stop me Sugar." he said.

"Watch me." I said running to catch up, but than I jumped on his back and we fell over. "I really don't want you to go, if you do, than... it'll feel like the day Tom was killed, and I don't want to feel that again, it's like someone ripped my heart out of my chest, sometimes I dream about that day, it was the scariest thing I saw. In few days, it'll be the day Tom died and I need someone there that I can turn to, Sy."

"Tom meant a lot to you, didn't he?" Syrus asked.

"He was my first love, I think, but now I don't know what to do." I said.

Syrus looked down and I got off, and he went on making a boat out of rope and branches. I didn't know what to do with that day coming up and with Syrus leaving. I hope someone will stop him. I turned back toward the dorm, tears brimming my eyes.

"Duke!" I called running to the dorm.

*Aunt Sabrina's POV*

I walked out onto the dock were Zane was. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"In three days Sugar's going to be a huge mess, because it'll be the day Tom was killed. She loved him so much." I said.

"How long has it been?" Zane asked.

"Eight years, and when the day comes Sugar runs off to hid and she won't come out for a week." I answered.

"You care for your niece." he replied.

"Of course, we're family and fellow mews." I said.

"Stay back Jaden and Sugar!" we heard Syrus yell.

"Look it's Syrus, and Sugar." I said.

"Syrus, I said don't do this." Sugar cried. She already looked beat up about the fact that the day Tom died was coming.

"Oh on." I said. Both Zane and I headed over in time to see Sugar almost crying, Duke was close behind her, watching her very closely.

*My POV*

"Jaden, you pull Syrus up." I cried with tears in my eyes.

"Why are you trying to stop me Jaden? I stink. Please let me go, they'll assign you a new partner and you'll have a much better chance at winning the match." Syrus said.

I jumped into the water and went over to Syrus and hugged him. "You don't stink that's your brother talking, and if I could give him a piece of my mind, I would." I said resting my head on his shoulder, my clothes soaking wet from jumping into the water.

"Sugar Baby, you're going to catch a cold if you stay in there too long." Duke called out.

"Sy, that's your brother talking, come on pal, you gotta believe in yourself." Jaden said.

"You got to believe me, I'm a lost cause" Syrus said. I was about to cry again.

"He's right, you know." I heard Zane say.

"Zane." Syrus said.

"Zane, this is your fault" I yelled more tears in my eyes as I looked at the dark haired Truesdale.

"So that's the schools top duelist." Duke said looking over at Zane and Aunt Sabrina.

"You're dropping out?" Zane asked.

"How could you asked your little brother that, you should be stopping him." I said.

"Well, yeah kinda." Syrus said.

"Syrus please don't." I said feeling like my pleads weren't being heard by the one person who needed to hear them. I looked at Duke, his eyes held more sadness than mine, just from watching me.

"Well it's about time." Zane said.

Syrus dropped his head. "Syrus don't listen to him, he's not better than you in my eyes." I said.

"He's wrong." Jaden said.

Syrus went over by to logs and started to cry. "Syrus, if you leave it'll be Tom's death all over again." I said whipping my own tears way.

"Oh Sugar." Aunt Sabrina said.

"No, this is worst than his death because Tom was killed because he wanted to keep me safe, and that's what he said he'd do, but you Syrus are leaving because your brother doesn't think you're a good enough duelist. Have you asked anyone else what they think about your dueling because I love the way you duel and if you stop because one person said you're not good enough, than I've lost hope too." I said.

"You're his big brother, how can you say that?" Jaden asked.

"Because, I know him." Zane said.

"I bet you know it all, but guess what, you don't and I'm going to prove it right now." Jaden said. "Let's duel and this isn't only for Syrus, it's for Sugar too."

"Huh, no Jaden." Syrus said.

"Duel a slifer? Sure why not, after all it's been a while since I went slumming." Zane said.

"Take that back." I growled

"Than get you're game on." Jaden said.

"Jaden, he's good." Syrus said.

"I'm sure he is." Jaden said.

*Start of duel*

"Duel" they both said.

"OH man, my big brother taking on my best friend. There's no way this could turn out good." Syrus said as I looked at him.

Than I heard someone coming, I looked to see Duke. He told me he had to go to the dorm for a while, and I was kinda glad to see him and went over to him, only for him to hold out a sliver heart shaped locket that looked very familiar. Tears brimmed my eyes as I took it into my hands carefully and held it close to my heart.

"Tom's locket, I got him." I whispered as some tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm not allowed to tell you how I got a hold of it, but I have the right to give it to you." Duke said patting my head and whipping some of my tears.

Jaden was talking about something about how good he was and I wasn't really paying any attention to the duel even with all the mews there. But one thing I did noticed was my Aunt morphing into Zane's monsters.

"Aunt Sabrina." I said.

"She did it again." Keisie said.

"What are you doing forcing Sabrina to morph into your monsters like that?" Jaden yelled.

Zane stayed quiet, not answering any one. But than Jaden brought out Thunder giant and sent the monster Aunt Sabrina was into the grave. Than Aunt Sabrina showed up and she looked a little beat up. But Zane played another Cyber dragon and brought back his last one and fused them together but Aunt Sabrina morphed into Cyber twin dragon. But Zane had bigger plans called the Cyber end dragon.

"Great." I said.

Aunt Sabrina morphed into Cyber end dragon and she looked ready to fight. Than Jaden lost the duel because of power bond.

"I hope your Happy Zane, you forced Sugar's Aunt to morph into your monsters." Jaden said .

"Jaden, I would never force Sabrina to do something against her will, she morphed willingly." Zane said.

Than Zane started to walk away and Aunt Sabrina went after him. Rika went up to Jaden.

"So you know want to know whats going on between Zane and Sabrina?" Rika asked.

Jaden nodded yes. "Than look." I said pointing at the end of the dock were Aunt Sabrina and Zane kissed, Jaden looked shocked and confused. We all ran back for some food because we were hungry. But as that day is getting closer I didn't think I can stay strong for Tom any more.

"Sugar, I'm still Tom but I just don't look like him or act like him." Duke said.

"Okay." I said whipping a tear way, not sure if he was serious or just trying to make me feel better. But I needed all the support I could get.


	9. The Paradox Brother Part 1

I passed a traps test and than I saw guy that looked like he could be Chumle's dad trying to force Chumly out of the school. Duke was right on my heels the second I went towards them.

"Excuse me is there a problem?" I asked Duke sighed at the fact I seem to get mixed into things that don't involve me.

"Stay out of this." he said.

"Sugar Baby, it might be a good-" Duke began but I cut him off.

"No, my Uncle Seto owns this school, so you better tell me what's going on." I said.

"Sugar, he's right." Chumly said. "

"No, Uncle Seto said, I should try to keep this school in shape and not let parents come and take their kids away." I said.

"My son is coming home." Chumly's dad said.

"I won't let you." I said pushing Chumly behind me.

"Look little girl you should know better than to talk back to a grown up." he said.

"You're right, that's why I had Uncle Joey teach me to back talk." I said.

"Sugar, I'll go get Jaden." Syrus said.

"You do that." I said as Duke made the attempt to pull me away from the scene.

Than Banner came up to us and I took Pharaoh, changing my mood completely, I loved the cat too much but hey no reason to judge, I happen to be a huge fan of animals.

"Hi there pretty little kitty." I said petting him.

"I knew that would work." Banner said.

Than I saw Chumly was crying and and I followed him to the room and watched him pack. Duke was on our heels since I was really the only person he knew, and I had Tom's locket on my neck, not wanting to lose it.

"Chumly, you don't have to do this." I said playing with Pharaoh

"Sugar, you're a great girl and all but I really don't have a back bone like you do." he said whipping some tears.

"Duke, talk some stuff into Chumly; I'm playing with Pharaoh" I said as Duke watched Jaden and Syrus come in, who were pep talking Chumly. Than Sakura came out.

"Chumly can see and hear us too, you should try harder to help him stay." she said.

"I know, but I'm playing with Pharaoh" I said.

Than we went to Sheppard's office to talk to Chumle's Dad.

"So you see, Chumly has a gift." Jaden said.

"Yeah, a gift for eating grilled cheese" his dad said.

That got me mad. "Look, I've been seeing and hearing duel monsters since I was given my deck, and if you think you're going to pull one of my best friends out than your wrong. I see Chumly working on his deck sometimes, but sometimes I think he's might for greater things than hot sauce" I said.

"Do you have a problem with hot sauce, little girl?" he asked putting his face in mine.

"NO, it makes a really good way to prank my Uncles and than again I do, and you're the reason why." I snapped as Duke held me back from taking the man out.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to mess with my niece sir." I heard Aunt Sabrina say.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because both of us are Motos." she said.

Chumle's eyes grew big. "You're Yugi Moto's daughter?' he asked me.

"Duh, couldn't you tell by the hair and the eyes, I have his hair and eyes." I said.

Than he said he was going to duel Chumly and if Chumly won he could stay if he lost he had to go home.

"I'll duel you instead." I said.

"No, you're not getting into this." Aunt Sabrina said grabbing me by my jacket and dragging me off Duke following us looking worried about the way Aunt Sabrina was handling me but I didn't care,, I was too busy pouting

"Wait, I want Pharaoh or at least let me help with Chumle's deck." I said.

"You have training Missy" she said.

"Come on, don't you have a date with Zane or something?" I asked.

"No, but nice try." she said.

"Humph." I said crossing my arms.

I tried to get training done as fast as I could than when I got back I saw Chumle's dad in deep thought. Than I saw Duke walk up to him. "Sugar, really cares for her friends, you take Chumly away, you'll be ripping the poor girl's heart of gold out." Duke said.

I was thankful that Duke was trying to help me keep a friend here, he just might gain a friend by doing this. I don't want to be Duke's only friend, he's a great guy but he needs more guy friends than only me in his life.

"We'll see how the duel ends." Chumle's dad said.

Than he walked away. I knew Duke was think of the day when he was Tom, as was killed in front of me, tears ran down my face.

"Duke." I cried running up to him and hugging him. "Don't you ever leave me." I said crying into his black jacket, he wore that instead of a slifer, since he wasn't really a student.

The dark haired man wrapped his arms around me and held on to with a confused look on his face. He didn't understand why I was so upset suddenly but he didn't ask any question he only said, "I won't leave you, Sugar Baby. I won't leave unless you want me to."

*The next day*

It was the day Chumle was going to duel his dad, and I was to caught up with playing with Pharaoh "I swear you love that cat too much." Jaden said.

"I can't help it, he's so cute and chunky!" I said rubbing my face against the cat's head.

"Watch him closely children, you might learn something." Banner said.

"What do I have to learn, I've got the only cardcaptor deck there is, and there aren't any spell card made to stop it." I said rubbing Pharaoh's belly.

"I guess you don't have to watch Sugar." he said.

Than Chumly's dad summoned a Dizzy tiger.

"You really need to stop giving your monster hot sauce it's not good for them." Sakura said appearing next to me, sitting down, her legs tucked behind her since she was in a skirt.

"I know, One time I drank three of those big bottles of hot sauce that Chumle's Dad made, it was good, but not for my stomach, I had the upset tummy for three weeks, one bottle, one week in bed." I said.

"It's a good thing Chumly's standing up to his dad like that." Syrus said.

Than I saw Chumly's dad give Syrus a bad look. "If you don't stop scaring Syrus, you'll be dueling me next, and I won't go easy on you." I said.

"How long have you been dueling?" Chumly's dad asked.

"Funny you asked, since I was two and besides that, I have the only card captor deck in the world." I said bragging about it, but then Duke covered my mouth from behind making me fall back into him.

Than Chumly summoned a new monster.

"Is that a blue bear?" Kero asked as I pulled Duke's hand off of my face and played with the cat.

I looked up from Pharaoh "Yep, that's a big blue bear." I said. Than I went back to petting Pharaoh. *I hope my duel with my dad isn't this hard.* I thought.

I was starting to get sick of the hot sauce. But I still played with Pharaoh so that made me feel better. I can't get sick at a time like this. I was too important to people, and I didn't need people worrying about me if I got sick.

"Is that a green bear with muscles?" Li asked looking at the field.

I looked to see it must have been a strong card because it was. "So it is." I said.

"We're trying to get you to watch the duel." Kero said.

"But I want to play with Pharaoh" I said.

"Chumle lost." Sakura said sadness and disappointment in her voice

"What?" I asked looking up to see Chumle fall to his knees. "Chumle" I said as tears rolled down my face.

I noticed that Chumle's dad was looking at me he had some hurt in his eyes. I got up, put my shoes, only to trip trying to put the other one on while trying to run out of the room. I ran into my room and jumped on my bed, and cried into the pillow.

Than Jaden came in.

"Are you going to say good bye to Chumly?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said whipping the tears. But when we got there Chumle's dad had left a note saying he could stay because of the great friends he made and, because of a golden hearted girl, who cares so much about her friends. I was glad Chumly was able to stay, and because of me too.


End file.
